Absolute Zero
by Halcyon Dementia
Summary: Three years after the show. Zero sees Yuuki again and has to deal with the memories he has been trying to forget.


I was supposed to stop her from leaving. My chest felt so compressed I could barely breathe; I would have rather had a bullet to the heart than this. I preferred being turned into a vampire. Days, weeks and months went by and I constantly awoke in the night thinking I could just walk to her room and talk, and make sure she was safe. For four years we had lived together and she had always been there for me, and in a matter of weeks she had become a pure blood and was gone. Why didn't I stop her? Everywhere I turned I would see her smiling face. I would be reminded of those simple days. God, how could I be so stupid? How could I let her just walk out of here in the arms of another man? I had the power to take him on, but none of that mattered. I could never kill him for her sake. I never even got to taste her soft lips. I was always too ashamed of what I was to tell her how much I loved her. I never loved after that. I never could. I could never tell another woman what I was or what I did for a living. I could never open up again. It was ironic that I would feel so empty, that I would be worth nothing, that my name was Zero. Zero equals nothing. This was three years ago.

Now I hunt full time. Every slip I get for my next assignment I think it will be her, though I know she is a pure blood and she may never be hunted as long as she follows the rules of purebloods and nobles. I graduated from Cross Academy, and I was glad because I could not have stayed there any longer. I had to move away from those memories. I had to live outside that school and see the world. I traveled far and wide these past three years. But even though I was what felt like a million miles away from that place, the scenes and landscapes I saw reminded me of her. I wondered what she would say, I imagined her walking beside me, our hands together, and her brown eyes glazed with joy. I knew all this thinking was completely detrimental to my psyche, but I couldn't help it. I loved that girl, and I knew she was out there somewhere, and secretly, every hunt I went on I was hoping she would be there, and I could see her again. But she could be anywhere in the world. What were the chances I would ever see her again?

Which is why when I ran into her I was completely taken by surprise.

I had been walking for miles and miles, going from one town to another, hunting vampires, my assignments were over, so I headed back, not quite sure where I was headed back to though. It was spring, the flower blossoms fell like snow around me, and the sky was turning crimson with the blood of a dying day. I wore a white button up shirt and jeans with my pack on my back and a hat to cover myself from the sun.

I wasn't paying attention when suddenly I knife flew towards me. I moved out of the way just in time, and while I was turning I pulled my Rose from my pocket and aimed. My gun was aimed at the head of a female Level E, but I hesitated slightly because she looked similar to my mother and it stunned me for a moment. Before I knew it she had driven her claws into my shoulder and was trying to bite at my neck. Before I could get her off of me, suddenly the vampire dissipated into dust and I was instead staring at none other than Yuuki.

She must have not recognized me because she immediately asked, "Are you all right, sir?" and looked around to see if there were more.

My head was at war with itself. Should I reveal who I was or just say thanks and walk away and leave her to her own life? I figured this would be the only chance I had to finally close the festering wound in my heart, so I took my chance.

I removed my hat and said, "Yuuki."

Her face immediately changed from worry to utter joy.

"Zero! What are you doing here?" She ran up to me and gave me a strong hug. It felt nice. I couldn't remember the last time anyone even touched me, let alone held me. Her body smelled of lilacs and it made me hold her a little longer than I should have. For a moment my heart was filled, but the second she let go I was once more thrown into inundating heaviness.

"I had been hunting in towns not far from here, and I was on my way to anywhere really."

She grabbed my hands and said, "I bet your life as a hunter is very exciting. I bet you've been all over the world. You have to tell me about your adventures! You look so grown up now, I can't believe it."

It was true, my face did appear older, I hadn't shaved in a few days so I had some stubble, and my hair was a bit longer now. My skin was much darker from all the walking. However, Yuuki appeared just the way I remembered her, accept she was wearing a small black dress with skinny straps and sandals. Her hair was still long but was put up in a ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had gone into town to pick up a few things and this is the way I usually come home, but when I saw the vampire attacking you I had to help."

"So you live around here?"

"Yes. Kaname and I. We live in one of the Kuran estates. Would you like to stay the night? You can stay as long as you want actually, there are plenty of rooms. Oh please stay."

I knew that this was going to hurt me even worse in the end but I couldn't turn down a soft bed since I hadn't had one in such a long time. I agreed and she grew happier by the second, she grabbed my hand, picked up her groceries with the other and led me to the house.

It wasn't really a house, more of a mansion, bordering on castle really. I wasn't all that surprised by it. We walked in through a side door and Kaname was sitting by the window reading a book. He immediately was surprised to see me, but he stood up and greeted me anyway. His kindness really bothered me. I would have preferred him to tell me to get the hell out of his house and away from his sister/lover. Which was another thing I never quite understood. I think that bothered me over everything else, that she chose her own brother over me. I must really be a terrible person for her to pick her own brother over me.

I watched as Kaname leaned over to give Yuuki a kiss on the cheek as he asked where I had come from. She told him about the vampire.

"A level E around here? That's quite surprising. I'm glad you're all right." He said, and asked, "What would you like for dinner?" Talking to me.

"I can make something myself, don't worry about it." I said, and he just smiled. It was strange seeing him smile, but I guess he had everything he wanted so he could smile. I hadn't smiled since before Yuuki left.

Yuuki grabbed me by the hand and said, "Let's go catch up!" She led me to an outside terrace overlooking a large garden. It had become twilight by now, and the stars looked very bright this particular evening. I hated how she acted like everything was the same, when everything had changed so drastically. I had to do everything in my will power not to take her by the arms and shake her into reasoning.

She sat on the thick stone railing and asked me, "So what have you been doing since the last time I saw you?"

I shrugged and stood near her but did not look at her.

"Oh come on, I bet you've become a great hunter."

"I guess. I do my job and that's all there is to it."

We sat in silent for a few minutes until she said, "I know! Let's have a picnic tomorrow. Out by that tree over there. I want you to relax from your journey for a while. If there's anything I could do, just let me know. "

"Yuuki, I shouldn't even be here, I don't think I should overstay my welcome."

"Don't be silly, you're welcome here. I want you to be here."

She was making it extremely hard for me to keep my cool. I hated how easily she could bend me to her will. I knew I would stay for at least tomorrow. But I knew I should get out of there by the next day.

"Come on, I'll show you around." She grabbed my hand just like she used to, back when she wasn't owned by Kaname, But I suppose she had always been his. I stopped walking for a moment, and she turned and asked what was wrong,

"I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

She made a face of disappointed but then said, "Well I'll show you to your room, and we can spend time together tomorrow. Okay?" She smiled her smile that I could never erase from my mind no matter how hard I tried.

She led me to a room on the corner of the mansion, it had large windows and a massive bed. I couldn't wait to just fall into it and forget about this situation. But before she let me go, she said, "Good night," and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I backed away quickly, and held her at arm's length.

"What's wrong, Zero?"

"Please, don't treat me like that. I don't need your pity." And I closed the door between us, and went to bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. I dreamt that Yuuki had come into my room to suck all the blood out of my body, while Kaname stood over my dying body and laughed and encouraged her. I needed a drink of water.

I walked out into the hallway, but I had no idea where I was going or where the kitchen was so I had to guess. I finally found it after almost tripping in the dark, and had a tall glass of water. On the way back to my room I walked passed a door that I thought I heard voices coming from. I stopped to listen. It was Yuuki's voice, she was saying his name. I peeked through the keyhole and watched as Kaname peeled off her robe, and exposed her small knight gown underneath. He kissed her neck ravenously, but did not bite it. He pinned her to the bed, and started to touch her legs. She repeatedly said his name, to me it sounded as if she said it in pleasure, he covered her mouth, and I could not bear to watch more. I pulled my eye away and walked quietly down the hall.

The rest of my night was sleepless. All I could see was the image of his hands on her, his lips at her neck, making her shudder with pleasure. It was despicable. I was despicable for watching, and he was despicable for ruining my pure Yuuki.

The next morning I got up early and made breakfast. Yuuki came down but she seemed out of it.

"How was your night?" She asked.

I wanted to ask her how hers was, and if she got what she wanted, but I thought better of it.

"Fine. Here, have some breakfast."

"No, thank you. I think I will just get dressed." She left the way she came in.

She was acting strangely, and I wondered if it was because of last night.

A few hours later we were sitting under a large tree, eating apples and reminiscing.

"How is the chairman?"

"He's all right. He hasn't been the same since you left though. I only see him once in a while, when I have to report to the association. But he's healthy, and still maintaining the school the last time I checked."

"That's good." She sat quietly for a while, staring at the ground.

"Yuuki, is something wrong? You've been acting funny all day."

"Huh? Oh really? Maybe it's just an off day."

"Did something happen last night?"

"What? Last night? No." She ended the conversation, and I was afraid to pry any further.

We sat together in the sunlight and it felt nice. Birds were chirping, animals were rustling in the leaves, and I felt peaceful and safe for the moment.

"Zero, I am very tired, I think I will lie down. I think he took too much."

She put her head down but I was worried now, "Took too much what, Yuuki?"

"Blood."

"Yuuki, why did you let him drink so much?"

"It's all right, I just need to lie down."

I debated in my mind whether I should even be dealing with this, but I decided I owed it to her. I pulled my shirt open at the neck and put her lips towards it.

"Drink. I owe you this much."

"Zero? Why? You hate me don't you?"

"I told you that I could never hate you. Please drink."

She finally put her teeth to my neck and bit down into my skin. Memories flooded back into my head, but I let her continue. I could feel her lips on my skin, and it made me feel electric. She didn't drink much, and when she was done she pulled away and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm still so weak for a pure blood. I let Kaname down."

"That's not true, you have a stronger will than most vampires."

"Thank you." She said, and laid her head on my chest. We sat there together for a while longer, enjoying the warmth of the spring day.

Later that night the three of us all sat down for dinner. I was informed the other three vampires were away for the time being, traveling and visiting family. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or not. Another three vampires would have made me feel completely outnumbered.

The food was delicious, but the talk was stagnant. Finally Kaname turned to me and asked, "Have you killed many vampires?"

"I don't keep count. I just do what is asked. I haven't killed any nobles or purebloods if that's what you're asking. Just Level E vampires."

"Hmm. And the chairman? How is he doing?"

"He is still fighting for the same purpose. I mostly spend time with my master though. We've gone on a few hunts together, the dangerous ones at least."

I looked across the table at Yuuki. She sat there playing with her food, looking out into space. Her eyes appeared very blank and I still wanted to know what was wrong.

"Yuuki, are you sure you're all right? Maybe you need some sleep."

Kaname answered for her, "Yuuki is just fine."

I was surprised he didn't even let her say a word. But she got up from the table and said, "I think you're right. I'll go to bed now."

It was barely past 8 o'clock.

Kaname and I sat there in awkward silence. I quietly excused myself and went for a walk. He said he would be going out for a while and to make sure Yuuki was fine. I thought good, he won't be following her like a shadow for at least a few hours.

I went up to Yuuki's room and knocked on the door. She told me to come in; she was lying on the bed, with only her nightgown on. I sat on the side of the bed facing away into the dark corner of the room. I tried not to look at her lying there with almost nothing on. I tried not to think of the previous night. I tried not to think at all.

"Yuuki, I wish you would tell me what's wrong. I wish you could still tell me everything and anything like before."

She let out a small cry and put her hands over her face. I didn't turn or try to console her. She sat up beside me, with tears still rolling down her cheek and said, "I know how you feel about me. I could taste it in your blood. Your blood tastes exactly the same that it did the last time I drank it. Even though I left you, you still love me the same. How? Why? Why do you love me?"

I didn't know how to answer, or if I even should. It was better to feign ignorance and walk out of her bedroom and not look at her small frame underneath that thin nightgown.

"As Kaname was your beginning, you were mine. I remember things before you, but I felt that I had died when that filthy vampire bit me. And when you cared for me, it was like I was born again, though I was tainted. You were the only person who understood me, or tried to. You protected me, even when your heart was torn. My love for you hasn't faded. I have tried to forget you, but I know in my heart, that if it isn't you that I love then there's no one."

She sobbed louder, and held my hand.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Yuuki, please. Don't apologize for following your heart."

"But what if my heart was wrong?"

"Don't do this to me. Not now."

I looked into her eyes; they were brown, but bloodshot from crying. I couldn't deal with this. Not when I spent so long trying to remove her from my existence.

"You made it perfectly clear who you truly love three years ago."

"Why can't I still have you in my life?"

"Because that is a selfish thing to ask for."

She reached her small hand to my face, I kept my mask on. It took all my effort, everything within me, every cell was surfacing onto my face to keep that mask taught.

"I love you."

My mask melted away instantly.

"How dare you say that to me, Yuuki. I won't be pulled into your world again." I got up to leave, but she grabbed me arm, I turned quickly and threw her off. She fell to the floor and she sat there in a compromising position, with her nightgown barely holding up. I felt horrible for doing that to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough."

"No, it's my fault. I'm being so selfish like you said."

I kneeled beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"I understand why you want this, I wish I could be an important part of your life."

"You are important." She sobbed even louder. I tried to calm her down but she just seemed to cry more.

I pulled her away and looked down at her, and by a complete absence of judgment I put my lips to hers. She kissed me back and wrapped herself around me and wouldn't let me go. I touched her soft face, pulled my hand through her long hair and I started to tear up a little. I could feel my heart shattering into pieces.

She started to touch my chest, and she tried to get on top of me and kiss my neck. I knew from her movements she didn't want my blood, but something else. She wanted my unconditional love, but I didn't think I could give it to her. Not like this. Not when her real lover could come back any minute and rip my head off. I slowly pulled her off and said, "I'm sorry. I should go."

I got up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuki." I closed the door gently and walked down the hallway to my room. I could hear her crying all the way to my door.

The next morning I ran into Kaname and he said Yuuki wasn't feeling well so she would stay in bed late. I asked what was wrong but he wouldn't give me an answer. I thought he may have drank her blood again and I fumed and boiled underneath my skin.

He went into his study to do whatever it was he did with his time, and I went outside. It was another beautiful day and I could smell the lilacs from the garden. They smelled just like Yuuki. I tried to avoid thinking about the night before. I tried to plan out when I should leave. Tonight definitely. I would just pack up my things, say good bye and that would be it. Maybe I would come back and visit once and a while but I didn't want to be tied down to anywhere, especially not the estate of purebloods.

I stood on the balcony off the sitting room and listened to the day pass. I wasn't sure how long I stood there admiring the mountains in the background and their relation to the moving sun. I heard Yuuki's footsteps and I didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's all right. It won't happen again. I'm leaving tonight."

"Leaving? Already?" She paused, " I understand. I can't keep you here."

God, she probably could keep me here. All she would have to do is cry again. I had to become stronger. Every single thing she did completely destroyed the wall I had built up. She had knocked it down before when I had changed into a vampire and here she was destroying it again. However, this time I had built it because of her. And yet I still loved her. I was an idiot.

She walked over to me, "What's wrong?" She put a hand on mine.

I couldn't stay calm anymore.

"The problem is that my life was completely empty without you. So I learned to deal with the loneliness. I learned to become completely independent and to always keep this mask on, and I see you once after three whole years and you tear my heart to pieces again in a matter of seconds."

She continued to look up at me, but now her eyes were so sad I thought she would start crying.

"I'm surprised you've even allowed me to live this long. Please tell me if you're really here to kill me. I won't object. In fact I would wish for it."

"No. You and Kaname have no reason to be killed."

She looked behind her and then stared back at me, "What else is wrong?" She asked worried.

"I just….miss you. I miss the Yuuki that took care of me, my best friend."

She sighed and said, "I miss you, too."

I slammed my fists down on the stone rail and said, "Damn it, that is not fair for you to say that to me."

"I know. But not a day has gone by that I didn't think of you."

"It's hard for me to believe you. I bet it's nice sleeping in his arms at night, and sucking the blood from his neck and kissing him gently. Oh yea, I bet I'm what you're actually thinking about." I said sarcastically.

I felt a sharp slap on my face. She had hit me fairly hard.

"You have no idea what I gave up to be with him. And that includes you. But I did it because he needed me. He sacrificed everything for me, and I loved him for that, and I want nothing more than to make him happy."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just being selfish now, as usual." I turned away from her so she couldn't see my eyes water. I hated myself more than her or anybody else. God, I could be so cruel. Why was it that my actions always were the opposite of how I really felt?

"You're not selfish. I am. I'm sorry, I know I hurt you, but it has been so long, haven't you found anyone to love?"

I laughed a little, a sarcastic laugh, and said, "No, Yuuki."

"Why? It's been three years."

"Because. My heart has not let me move on. I have lived a hard life. I have been shot, bitten, scratched, thrown, and everything else you can imagine so that humans can stay humans. I thought about you everyday, I wondered why you left with him, and why I didn't have the courage in me to stop you. Why you couldn't love me as you loved him. Even in my darkest days, where I had to sleep in an open field or in the crook of a tree, I thought about you lying in bed with him and I found it was easier to kill vampires than deal with my emotions. I would think of him, picture his face on the vampires and I could kill them so easily. He used me to save you, and sometimes I feel like in some way you used me, too. And I don't know what last night was about, maybe you felt sorry for me and decided to give me false hope that you truly needed me in your life."

I hadn't noticed but she had started to cry. I felt like even more of a horrible bastard.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away.

"These past three years, you think I have been lying in bed with Kaname, and indulging in my own fantasies and living in some paradise, but you have no idea!" She ran away, back through the sitting room and out the door to the hallway.

I walked into the sitting room and Kaname was standing against the wall.

"Look what you did. She invites you into our house and this is what you do to thank her. I should kill you now."

I walked over to a chair and sat in it with my hands over my face.

"I'm going to go talk to her. You can get something to eat, but don't you dare try to find her. If she wants to talk, she will come find you." And Kaname was gone.

I went to the kitchen and started preparing myself a meal. I liked cooking so I was happy to get my mind off of the day's events for a while.

After I was done, I sat alone in the garden on the edge of a large fountain, much like the one in Cross Academy. The whole atmosphere smelled like flowers. I lied down on the side of the fountain and closed my eyes. I nodded off for a while, I saw Yuuki in my mind, I imagined what I must have looked like to her. I heard footsteps and sat up. Yuuki was standing a few feet away, wearing a long black, satin dress. Her hair was up in a bun, but a few strands had escaped. Her neck was exposed, and I was sure that if I were still a murderous vampire I would probably have already pinned her to the ground and drank her blood.

"I want to tell you something." She said. I waited for her to start.

Three years ago…

Kaname and I had just arrived at our home with the three other vampires that had joined us, and we started decorating the rooms to our own tastes and often going into town together and having dinner together. There were many balls and other event to attend to. We had such a lovely time. We were so busy that before we knew it that a year had passed, and the three vampires were asked by their families to go home for a while. They did not know how long they would be gone, but it gave Kaname and I a chance to spend time together alone. He took me to the far edge of this garden one day and we had a picnic. It was in the summer and I remember it was a very humid day, but it was also very beautiful. We talked for a long time underneath a tree, and as it became twilight, he turned to me and looked at me with those eyes of longing and it made me nervous. He put his hand to my face and kissed me. It was gentle at first, but then he started to pull me closer and was soon on top of me. My heart beat so fast I didn't know if it was because he was so close to me or if maybe he was moving too fast. He kissed my neck, but not because he wanted to drink my blood, but because he wanted to be with me in a way much stronger than just blood. He started to slip the straps of my dress off my shoulders, and I let him, but I felt something was wrong. He started to put his hands on my thighs and lightly touching me, but I pulled his hands away. But he kept doing it, so I pushed him off me and said we were moving too fast. He said he understood and we would move as fast as I felt comfortable, but he wanted me to know that he wanted to make love to me, and he would wait as long as he needed to.

A few weeks went by, and we were lying on the chaise together, he was stroking my hair, and suddenly he pulled my face towards him and kissed me. I didn't mind kissing, we could do it for hours and I wouldn't become bored of it, but when he started to touch me anywhere else I would get nervous and tell him to stop. He got angry with me one day last year. He asked me if I even loved him. I said that of course I did but I was scared of disappointing him. He told me there was no way I could, but I continued to be nervous. I began to get nervous even with him just sitting around me, he could tell. The night you came here, he came into my room, grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed, he started to take my dress off and he was starting to hurt me. I tried to run away, I yelled for him to stop but he covered my mouth and started to loosen his pants but I screamed and screamed for him to stop. And then I yelled your name, hoping you'd come and save me. He became very angry. He said it was because I must still be in love with you, he said he would punish me, so he drank my blood. More than usual. That's why I felt sick the next day. And then last night he tasted you on my lips and he knew we had kissed and he punished me again by drinking my blood.

I thought I couldn't make love to him because I was scared of being with him, or anyone in such an intimate way. But I think the real reason is because I was waiting for you, I was saving myself for you because when I was in your arms, I wasn't afraid. It felt right. I realized then that I have made a horrible mistake.

I looked up quickly and saw her eyes watering. I stood up and walked towards her. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I didn't think you could ever love me if I was tainted by him. I didn't want to risk it. I…love you." She said it barely above a whisper. Maybe so he wouldn't hear it, though I was sure he could.

"I wouldn't have cared if you had made love to him or not, because that isn't even important. What is important is your happiness, and if he doesn't make you happy then you shouldn't be with him. And if he punishes you for doing something he doesn't approve of then he's even worse than I thought. I should kill him for doing what he did to you."

I grabbed her arms and kissed her on the lips like I should have done three years ago when I had her in my arms. When none of the other events had shattered our small dreams of just making sure the day class girls didn't attack the night class guys or acing an exam, or just staying good friends and telling each other everything.

I could feel her tears on my face so I pulled away.

"You know we can't be together. We're from two different worlds."

"I don't care, Zero. I know that my life here isn't perfect. My life with you may have been hard, but it was complete. You were in it and so was Kaname. Please, at least make this your home, you can come whenever you want."

"What? And be killed by him? As much as I love you, I don't think we can do this. If you had never left in the first place, maybe we could have. But now it's too late." I let go of her hand and started to walk away,

"Zero, please. Don't go. Please just stay a while longer. I'm afraid to be alone with him," She sat on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. It was killing me inside. Worse than anything. Three years and my chest had finally become a dull throb and now the pain was eating me up again.

"I need to go for a walk and clear my head." I said, and went into the darkness through the trees.

I tried to clear my head but I couldn't believe what she had said. She had three years to make love to her one and only and instead she held out in fear that I wouldn't be able to love her if she did. Why had she done that? Why did she have to go and do something to prove her love for me in a more noble way than anything that I had ever done for her? I picked up a rose, and then another, and another, until I had a bouquet in my hands. I cut my hands with thorns over and over again but I didn't care. Soon my hands were covered in blood but I still wanted to giver her the flowers. I was sure if I gave it to her Kaname would skin me, but I no longer cared. He had had his chance for three years and I guess he just wasn't as slick as he thought. He had hurt her in a way I could never imagine hurting anyone, let alone Yuuki. He would pay, maybe not in blood, but someway, somehow I would make him hurt.

I ran back towards the mansion, hoping my chance was not lost forever, hoping she would still accept me even though I was a complete idiot.

I heard her scream. I ran even faster. I ran into the room I thought I heard it coming from and she was on the bed, half naked, with Kaname on top of her sucking her blood out of her neck. I was absolutely disgusted with him and I took out my gun and aimed it at his head.

"Get off her. You claim to love her but then you do something like this. You sick bastard."

I heard Yuuki choke out my name, and Kaname got off. Yuuki wrapped herself in a sheet and got out of bed and ran over to me.

Kaname stood there, without a shirt on, and said, "So is this why you have resisted me for so long? You still love him, don't you?"

"For you, Kaname, most women are boundless. Most would kneel before you and do as you desire. But Zero, he is alone in this world, and I am the one woman you can't have. I love you, Kaname, but I love you as a brother. Please respect this."

Kaname looked sad, but it really wasn't too different from his regular expression.

"Where will you go? How will you make a life with this man who has sworn to kill our kind?"

"I don't care where we go, as long as he's near me, and as long as you stay as my brother and give us your blessings." Yuuki picked up her clothing and turned to leave.

"I will be back. I promise." And she shut the door behind her.

When we were outside, we could hear Kaname's fury. Things were being destroyed and windows were shattering. Yuuki thought she should go back and make sure he was all right, but I said if she went back, I would leave without her.

"If you go back in there, you'll never find the strength to leave."

"You're right," and they walked up the pathway to the street. I grabbed her hand, and she blushed a little. She carried a few things in a backpack, while mine was slung over my shoulder.

She said, "I feel like I'm at home for the first time in three years, even though I have no idea where I'm going. Everything within that time just seems like a dream and my real life as a vampire is only now beginning. No, my real life as an adult."

We walked through the night and found a small inn inside a village square. She took a hot shower, while I polished my gun. When she emerged in just a towel, and I could smell her lilac scent, it nearly drove me wild.

For some reason, I started to cry.

Yuuki put her hands on my face and asked why.

"I never thought I would see you again, let alone finally share my feelings with you. I have missed you with all my being. Yuuki, please never leave me again. I felt like a puzzle with the most vital piece missing."

Yuuki dried my tears with her fingers and then kissed my lips gently.

"Please don't cry anymore. You're a vampire hunter and I'm a bloodthirsty vampire yet somehow you've managed to tame me, so you must be good."

I laughed, she could always make me feel better.

She sat on my lap, and I couldn't help but notice that her skin was still wet. I couldn't resist kissing her on the neck, even though I didn't crave her blood, I still would give anything to kiss her neck. She breathed in sharply, and I thought I hurt her.

"No, I was just expecting fangs, and instead it was just soft."

I picked her up and put her on the bed and lied down next to her.

"What are we going to do now? The association won't like you hanging around me."

"My whole life has been run by other people, even since before I was born, but it's time I find my own way." I said.

"I know how you feel." She said, and sighed.

I pulled her chin in and kissed her again. She pulled me in closer and she didn't seem afraid at all. I touched her face, respecting her wish not to take things too fast, when suddenly she started to unbutton my shirt. I pulled away from her and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stop?"

"I've been waiting my whole life for you, Zero. My knight." She pulled the towel away from her body, and I tried to avert my eyes but she grabbed my hand and put it on her hips and pulled me closer to her. My bare chest touched hers and I felt incredibly desirable in this moment. She was so delicate and I just wanted to take care of her. I took the rest of my clothes off and we lied together under the covers just exploring each other's body. Finally she let me enter her body and I felt like we were one person, neither vampire nor human, but a strange mixture. She whispered my name into my ear and nipped at my neck, but she never drank my blood.

When it was over she lay in the crook of my arm and said, "I love you."

I said it back, and we spent the night sleeping in each other's arms.

The next morning we set off. We decided to go back to Cross Academy for a visit. She wanted to see how the chairman was doing and if he needed any help with the night class. Honestly, I didn't care where we went as long as she held my hand and looked into my eyes as if she was born to stare into my eyes only. I wanted nothing more than to be her love, and her knight.


End file.
